Understanding
by xEmmax
Summary: Who knew that a first year could cause James Potter to stop asking Lily Evans out? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don'y own any of the Harry Potter character

**Understanding**

James Potter was innocently (well as innocently as you can get when you're a marauder) sitting in the train compartment with the rest of his friends, Remus, Peter and of course Sirius, they were planning their back to school prank on the new first years. James was lying back lazily, watching his friends argue about their next prank on the new first years. "Right, I think we should sneak up there during the sorting and do something to their dorms," said Padfoot jumping up and down with excitement (and from the sugar high off of the twenty or so chocolate frogs he'd already eaten).

Moony rolled his eyes at the usual idiotic behavior from Sirius, "We won't know who'll be in what house though, what if my cousin's in ravenclaw and we've pranked their dorm?" "So, does it matter its only your cousin" replied Sirius, who was starting to get a bit annoyed that his friends didn't like his plan that he'd thought about for a whole 3 minutes.

"Not everyone hates their cousin Padfoot" Remus stated slightly annoyed now, Sirius merely stuck his tongue out at him. "Oy James, you've not said anything who'd you thinks right?" shouted Sirius, mouthing "me" at him, James started to say "I think…." But then something caught his eye, a flash of red to be exact.

He was out of the compartment and running down the train before Sirius could shout at him, the reason for all of this, Lily Evans. The pretty red head with the green eyes that he's loved for almost 6 years now, he didn't know why he loved her so much but after that first time she had shouted at him for annoying her friend, he'd been hooked. "Evans" he yelled down the train after her, she'd managed to slip through everyone and now she was almost at her usual compartment.

However, fate seemed to be on his side today and she was blocked by a big group of lost first years. Turning round her face was already red, she was furious and he'd only said her name, "what!" she screamed at him. He was frozen to the ground and he couldn't get any words out, automatically his hand flew to his hair and he mentally scolded himself, he knew she hated that. "Go out with me," he squeaked, "bloody hell could he have asked her out any worse" he thought, annoyed with himself. "No and I'm not going to so leave me alone Potter" she spat out at him looking at him venomously and with that she sauntered into the compartment with the rest of her friends. He stared after her feeling lost, he just didn't understand why she got so angry at him, he was only asking her out after all any other girl would feel flattered.

If only James Potter knew then that he was going to feel what it like to be Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James just could not understand why Lily Evans didn't want him to ask her out, he was completely puzzled, any other girl would love getting chased by him, he spent ages wondering about it but then passed it of as unimportant.

* * *

It was about 4 weeks since the beginning of the year and James Potter had the strange feeling that he was being watched for the whole time. However, everytime he looked round there was nobody there, he was going to check the marauders map but discovered that wormtail had lost it.

Suddenly he felt it again and looked round but there was nobody there, puzzled he walked forward and looked round again but still the corridor was empty. He turned a corner, pushed himself against the wall and waited, soon a short girl came timidly round the corner looking about for him.

She was very small (she looked like a 1st year), had long sandy blonde hair and large grey eyes, she was holding a book and had a quill tucked behind her left ear. She crept slowly down the corridor looking puzzled, not seeing him, hiding in a crevice in the wall.

When she had walked past him he jumped out and grabbed her by the shoulder, he felt her jump under his hands, she slowly turned round shaking but when she saw it was him she gave a huge smile and her eyes lit up.

" Oh its you, I've been waiting ages to meet you but I couldn't introduce myself because my cousin said that's very rude" James just stared at her he had no idea who she was nevermind why she was following him? She was still rambling away, he tried to cut in a couple of times but she kept talking over him eventually he managed to ask

"Sorry, what's your name?" She beamed at him, "its Eulailia Lupin" (A/N I looked her name up it means to talk, I think its quite appropriate :P) she smiled obviously proud of her name. "Hold up, your Moony's, I mean Remus's cousin?" said James completely shocked. "Yes, he's always talking about you and your friends and how popular you all are, that's why I want to be your friend too, I cant wait to be popular," she finished almost out of breath from speaking so fast. James just stood there, so confused that he just stared as the unusual little girl skipped off happily. "I have got to speak to Moony he thought"

* * *

It was a week later and he'd spoke to Moony but he said he couldn't help him as his little cousin didn't listen to anyone and he would have to wait it out, as she would eventually tire of it. So James had to endure the little girl's annoying presence by his side all the time apart from classes. She was in Gryffindor as well so he had to hide in his dorm to avoid her, he couldn't even get to ask Evan's out (he was sad about this last part). Everywhere he went Eulailia would ask him annoying questions:

"Why do you not like that boy?"(It was Snape, who actually likes **him**?)

"Is that your girlfriend?"("He wishes" snickered Sirius, who ended up spending the rest of the day with a black eye)

"Do you always sit here"

"Why do they call you Prongs" blah blah blah, eventually he ended up just grunting in response.

"Why won't she just leave me alone, it's so annoying!" screamed James one night in his dormitory, he was starting to get annoyed, not being able to go to the common room was making him go mad. "Well now you know how Lily feels," said Moony quietly, "What, I don't make Lily feel like this, I flatter her" replied James. "Really, is that why she gets so annoyed?" said Moony looking at James as if he was mad. James started thinking about everything and suddenly realized that this was the reason that Lily would never go out with him, it was then that he decided he would change for her. (A/N sry it's a bit cheesy here)

* * *

Later that night at the library, Remus and Lily were sitting at a small desk right at the back of the room hidden behind all the dusty shelves. "So, did it work, is he going to stop?" whispered Lily, "I think so" replied Remus, a huge smile lit up Lily's face, he had never seen her this happy. "You should probably call of your cousin now and tell her that James doesn't want her hanging about after him" she said smirking, "We really are evil geniuses, aren't we?" Replied Remus.

* * *

The next day James was able to get peace from Eulailia who mysteriously stopped hanging around him and Lily was able to get peace from James asking her out all the time. Everyone was happy (Except maybe the Slytherins who Sirius had pranked this morning, but nobody really expected him to change, did they?) 


End file.
